A Conversation With An Angel
by Tigerlily06
Summary: It is a beautiful day in Miami. A Lost Son receives a visit from a good friend who has wonderful news.


Title: A Conversation With An Angel

Author: TigerLily06 aka Chris

Rating: FRT

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters from CSI:Miami. They belong to CBS and Jerry Bruckhiemer. The song used belongs to Kenny Chesney and his record label. Not making any money off of this.

Summary: A song on the radio inspires a visit to an old and dear friend.

Type: Non-slash

Author's Notes: The song used is Kenny Chesney's _Who You'd Be Today_. I loved it the first time I heard it and this bunny just bit and held on until I wrote it. It deserves a hankie warning, so have them at the ready.

Fandom: CSI:Miami

A Conversation With An Angel

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat_

_I feel you everywhere I go_

_See your smile, see your face_

_I hear your laughter in the rain_

_I still can't believe you are gone_

Rhonda Morgan walked into the cemetery with the words of a country song running through her tired mind. It had been a song about losing a friend and wondering what the friend would be like if they had lived. It had brought tears to Rhonda's eyes and made her decide that it had been too long since she had paid Speed a visit.

She quietly walked up to his grave silently reading the words on his tombstone.

**Timothy Daniel Speedle**

**1973 to 2003**

**Son, brother and friend**

"Hi, Speed," she spoke in a reserved voice. "It's been awhile."

Rhonda sat down on the lawn and leaned against Speed's tombstone.

"I see Cal's been by," she said with a dry laugh as she picked up the pink carnation. Speed's dislike for flowers and the color pink had been a running joke with the team. Calleigh always left a pink flower when she came to visit her best friend. "You are probably sitting on a cloud grousing about her choice of flower."

_It ain't fair you died too young  
Like a story that had just begun  
Your death tore the pages all away_

"I heard this song on the radio today and it made me realize that I've become remiss in my visits. I'll have to get the words sometime and read them to you. I think you would like it even if it is a tad sad."

_God knows how I miss you  
All the hell that I've been through  
Just look, no one could take your place  
Sometimes, I wonder, who you'd be today_

A gentle breeze blew just then through the cemetery and Rhonda believed it was Speed's way of connecting with her. She smiled through the tears that pricked her eyes.

"I miss you," she remarked. "I'm sorry I haven't been by in awhile. Work has me traveling all over the place. I was in Dublin last week and bought a pint in your honor. Before you start growling about me slipping up, I gave the pint to a fellow who looked surprisingly like Horatio."

Rhonda sighed. She put the carnation down.

_Would you see the world  
Would you chase your dreams  
Settle down with a family  
I wonder what would you name your babies  
_

"It's was rather uncanny," she told Speed. "His name was Dean and he came from New York. He was in Dublin because a friend was getting married. He even sounded like Horatio, but I think that had been my tired mind playing tricks on me."

_Some days the sky's so blue  
Feel like I can talk to you  
And I know it might sound crazy_

"I was good," Rhonda retorted as if Speed had been there giving her grief. "We had a few drinks. Talked about a few things we had in common. We had a good laugh at his friend's poor attempt to sing _Johnny Jump Up_. We went our separate ways at last call, so keep those lightening bolts chained up."

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun_

_Your death tore the pages all away_

"I guess Cal caught you up with everything happening at the lab, so I won't rehash things. I must say it takes me by surprise every time I go there to visit. The redesign just stinks, but when you get money from the government they think they have the right to tell you how things are going to look and be for the next fifty years."

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just look, no one could take your place_

_Sometimes, I wonder, who you'd be today_

Rhonda reached into her pants pocket and pulled out the rosary with the silver cross she had picked up in a small shop in Dublin that had been off the beaten tourist path. "It's not much, but I figure even guardian angels need a little help every so often," she commented. She placed it next to the carnation.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most  
I wear the pain like a heavy coat  
The only thing that gives me hope  
Is I know, I'll see you again someday_

"Well, I've to go," she said with a sad smile. "I have to stand up for Horatio. He's getting married today."

Rhonda stood up and straightened out her pants.

"He's marrying Eric's sister, Marisol, but I figure you know that since you probably spend more time looking after him than the rest of us together. He is a trouble magnet."

Rhonda placed a hand on Speed's tombstone and patted it in reverence wishing for the tenth thousandth time she was patting Speed's shoulder instead. A wave of intense sorrow washed over her and it was all she could do not to give into the desire to breakdown and weep. She missed Speed so much, but knew he wouldn't want her or anyone else that he loved to obsess over his loss.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Mari is a lovely woman and she loves our Horatio so much. They deserve some happiness, so put in a good word for them."

_Someday, someday…_

She felt the gentle breeze on her face again and smiled.

"Goodbye, my friend," Rhonda said. She placed a kiss on the tombstone and walked away.

The End


End file.
